Noble In Narnia
by devilandangelgirlz
Summary: Two new characters have been added to the storyline of Prince Caspian. Lady Alahna,who has a dark and mysterious past,and Roseanne,an orphan with the heart of a Narnian.Both are madly in love with a King of Narnia,but is all fair in love and war?
1. Chapter 1: Roseanne

**Hello everyone! Just a note before you start reading…all chapters labeled "Roseanne" are written by Angel, and all chapters labeled "Alahna" are written by Devil. Just a heads up! Enjoy!:)**

Roseanne

It was hard to say that I had ever felt excitement; with my life that wasn't very common. I was an orphan, abandoned by my parents when I was little. I lived wherever I could. Currently I was living in a small part of the woods. News had just gotten to me about the return of The Kings and Queens of Old: Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy. They had left Narnia awhile ago for reasons unknown. However, their tales of ruling were often told by the true people.

Why was this excitement you ask? Not only could they help Narnia, but I was _desperately _and _madly _in love with High King Peter. Though I'd never met him, I heard stories about him. He was brave, and courageous, and also _extremely _gorgeous. I so badly wanted to meet him. I doubted highly that he'd ever fall in love with me. After all, what was I, an orphan, compared to a king?

I sighed and leaned back against an oak tree. In the distance I could faintly see the outlines of the Telmarine Castle. I wondered where I could find the Kings and Queens. I wondered if King Peter would even take a glance at me. As I sat there, lost in my daydreams, I didn't notice the two soldiers come up to me. And by the time realization hit me, it was too late. All I saw was blackness.


	2. Chapter 2:Alahna

**Alahna**

I was riding my noble horse Calypso to Miraz's Castle when Telmarine soldiers rode out of the forest and towards the castle. They looked to be carrying something. I wondered, what was it?

I pulled Calypso back just a bit and followed the soldiers; when they finally reached the Castle I continued to snoop while riding at a normal pace. I needed to get closer, so I risked riding up to them. When they saw my marking of Lady of the Court they all halted and bowed from waist up. My marking was of a sword and shield that was embroidered into my horse's saddle. While they bowed, I snuck a peek at what looked to be a Generals steed, and I saw the small bundle they had been carrying. I narrowed my eyes, bowed my head in respect then rode off.

When I got to the stables I tied Calypso up and then took my cloak off, handing it to the stable boy. Just then Miraz came stomping in towards the soldiers on the other side of the stable. They began discussing, so I hid behind Calypso to eavesdrop. I couldn't hear them very well, but what I saw with my own eyes when the General pulled the tarp back shocked me.

How could this be? I went looking for them every summer and I couldn't find a single one! I held my gasp in and turned to head to the Lords and Lady(in my case) Chambers. This is going to be interesting, I thought sitting down in my throne just as Lord Miraz came in.


	3. Chapter 3:Roseanne

**Roseanne**

I awoke in a cell. It was very dark but I could faintly see the outlines of bars. I was lying on a small and scratchy cot looking up at a stone ceiling. I had been kidnapped! That was the only logical thing to call my situation.

I stood up from the cot and began pacing, which I often did when I was thinking. This proved to be a very stupid idea in the dark because I tripped over a bucket and hit the cold stone wall.

"What's all the commotion in there?" a gruff Latin accent shouted from somewhere outside of my cell.

"Sorry," I muttered, "tripped over a bucket." He didn't reply, making me believe he had left.

I fumbled in the dark towards the cot again. Once I was sitting I grasped how cold I truly was. I was in my own thin gown, my cloak and bearskin bag must have been taken by the soldiers. I wanted to know why I was here; I wanted to find a way out. My flooding thoughts were interrupted by heavy footsteps outside my cell. I assumed it was a bunch of soldiers.

I stood up, carefully finding my way to the cell door. "Hey!" I called, grasping the very cold prison bars. The footsteps halted. This was my chance to get some answers.

A soldier walked over to me. "Don't worry. You'll be out of here soon." He said in a deep Latin accent. There was a tone in his voice telling me that once I was out of here everything would be worse, much worse.

"What am I doing here?" I demanded.

"Just answering a few questions for Lord Miraz." He replied, walking off with the rest of the soldiers.

No sooner had they left then the footsteps of a trotting soldier could be heard coming down steps. There was the sound of jingling. My heart leaped at the hope that it could be the keys to my prison. I squinted, trying to make out what was going on. The soldier's back was turned to me, and he was placing a key into a lock of a cell opposite of me. I hadn't even noticed another cell there. Swinging the door open he ordered, "Up. The members need to see you…as evidence that you exist."

Exist? I thought.

It all became quite clear when a very short man with a red beard and hair walked passed me. My heart hammered in my chest. It was the man I sometimes stayed with, along with another small man and a badger. This was my friend, the dwarf Trumpkin.


	4. Chapter 4:Alahna

**Alahna**

"Welcome Lords," Miraz started, he then turned towards me, "and Lady of the Court." When he finished bowing slightly towards me, I stood up and curtsied. "My Lord." I answered then sat down again.

"Now," he boomed, "I would like to reveal something my men found, something to which we thought to be extinct." Miraz flung his arms to the massive doors and two guards dragged in a dwarf. I stiffened at the sight of the poor red haired man bound and gagged. I blocked out all the men talking and stared at the dwarf. It was so terrible to watch.

I lost it when Miraz slapped him, "And you wonder why we don't like you." The dwarf mumbled. I couldn't help it, I smiled.

"Do you find this amusing Lady Alahna?" Miraz sneered at me and I glared at him.

"Yes, yes I do Lord Miraz." I hissed standing up, "I also think you shouldn't treat a Narnian like this!" I snapped at him in my thick Latin accent and threw my arms in his direction.

"I think you are loosing your senses, Lady Alahna, perhaps you should stop coming to theses meetings." Miraz said.

My jaw dropped, "Excuse me?" I exclaimed at him. His thick eyebrows rose up. "I want you to go back to Harfaang, find a husband, and then for the next meeting send _**him**_, and _**you**_ stay home. Lately you have had poor judgments." He turned his back to me.

My eyes went wide, "No I will not do such a thing!" Miraz turned to look at me as though I was mad. "Yes you will, because it's an order." He had a dark look on his face.

"I shall not!"I exclaimed angrily. "In the kingdom of Harfaang I am to marry on my 20th birthday. I am only seventeen. I will marry in three years, and even then you are still stuck with me!"

Instead of taking his anger out on me he struck the dwarf again. "Stop!"I screamed, but he continued.

When he was done he turned towards the soldiers and said, "Get rid of him." He turned back to the Court members. "Now I would say out next guest is human, but I can't tell. She's covered in Narnian filth."As he said this, the dwarf was being taken out of the room and the guards shoved in a girl that looked to be about my age. She was petite, had long golden hair, and was looking around the room with very attentive brown eyes.


	5. Chapter 5:Roseanne

**Roseanne**

A court room. That's what I saw when I looked around. There were chairs lined up, and dark curtains draped over the windows. My attention was caught by a young woman that looked to be about my age, maybe older. She had dark tan skin and really curly raven black hair. Her dark brown eyes were watching me intently.

When a soldier had come to escort me to the court room, another had been dragging Trumpkin back to his prison cell. I wanted to speak to him, but he gave me a look that implied not to say a word. I didn't want to think about what would happen to him. I knew about how terrible Miraz was.

Drawing my attention back to the room, I noticed all eyes on me.

"Well girl?" Lord Miraz spat at me.

Oh no. What he asked? Why wasn't I listening? This was my only chance to get answers and I wasn't paying attention! Stupid Roseanne, I told myself.

"See?" Miraz began. "She is incapable of speech. She is no doubt a Narnian…conspiring with that dwarf…" I was appalled. "I am not a Narnian!" I shouted out.

Though it was true that I'd been living with some of them, I was definitely _not _a Narnian. Although, thinking of it now, it sounded like a wonderful thing, and if I couldn't be one, I was definitely going to defend my friends.

Lord Miraz took a step closer to me. "You dare speak of lies!" he boomed.

"It's not a lie!" I cried, looking into his hollow black eyes. There was nothing there but the thirst for power. "This girl," he said, "was in Narnian woods, the very woods where our Prince Caspian was kidnapped by these barbarians."

Something inside of me snapped. "Listen to me!" I shouted at him, "I don't know what's happened to your Prince but I _can_ assure you that just because I was in those woods doesn't make me any more of a Narnian then you!" He raised his hand to strike me. I had been prepared for that however, I wasn't going to show weakness.

"Stop!"a voice cried. It was the young woman that had been watching me earlier. The other members of the court looked at her quizzically, even I was surprised someone dared to interrupt Miraz. But she strode up to him, looked him in the eyes and spoke, "You have no right to accuse this girl. What you're doing is wrong. I will not be a part of it." The room was silent in shock. "Come with me." She said to me. She started walking to the door.

"Lady Alahna!" Miraz bellowed. She stopped in her tracks, whether out of fear or courage I wasn't sure, she turned to face him. He stormed towards her speaking, "Your position at the Court has been discontinued."

Her eyes narrowed. "You can't do that. You aren't king." She glanced at me with a look that told me to follow and then stormed out. As I hurried after her I wondered if I were the only one to hear Miraz muttering under his breath, "I wouldn't be so sure of that."


	6. Chapter 6:Alahna

**Alahna**

I was walking out of the Lords and Lady Chambers with the girl in tow when I realized I hadn't asked her name.

"I'm sorry," I said as we were walking down the halls of the kingdom. "but what's your name?"

"My name is Roseanne." She answered.

"Hello Roseanne, my name is Alahna. I excuse Miraz, he is no man, he shouldn't have thought of striking you." I said this as if my voice were dripping with venom, like a snake.

"It's fine, but why'd you stand up for me?" She asked curiously. "His threat sounds awful."

I smiled. "I've had enough of his cruelty, also because I need to get you and the Narnian out of here." I lowered my voice at the end of my sentence.

I ushered her to follow me down to the cells. "I just need to knock out a soldier and then we're in the clear." I crept around a corner and eyed a soldier. I took the dagger from my sheath, turning it to hit him in the back of the head with the hilt. "Come." I whispered.

Roseanne slowly crept over. "I'll go get Trumpkin." I wondered how she knew his name. She eyed me wearily, then proving she didn't trust me, she took out a tiny dagger from her boot and crept forward into the darkness.

I sat there in my spot for several moments. When I heard what I hoped to be Roseanne's footsteps I stood.

She looked terrified. "He's gone!" She exclaimed and my eyes went wide.

"Come, we are going to the stables." I said marching out. We hurriedly walked to the stables trying not to draw attention to ourselves. When we finally got there I went and fetched Calypso and another horse for Roseanne.

"Knowing the Telmarines they are probably on their way to get rid of him." I hissed and stood there for a moment. Roseanne nodded and hopped onto the other horse. Then her eyes went wide and she jumped off her horse and hurried over to a corner to grab a little bearskin bag.

Then I remembered. "Where'd you get that dagger from?"

She smirked at me."I took it from one of the soldiers that was lugging me around."

She kicked her horse, as did I, and we rode out of the kingdom, towards the Great River, intending to follow it.


	7. Chapter 7:Roseanne

Roseanne

It's not that I didn't trust Lady Alahna…after all, she had given me reason to leave that torturous castle. But I found it funny that she had been living here, hearing the court cases before, and just now decided to speak up. If I were her I would've done something sooner.

We had been riding along the Great River searching for a place to cross without getting completely soaked. Lady Alahna rode behind me, she didn't know the land like I did, which made sense considering she lived in a castle all the time.

"Listen," I said turning around on my horse to face€ her, "no offense, but you really don't need to come with me."

She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "Thanks for getting me out of the palace, but this isn't your battle."

Her face twisted in anger. "_That's _what you say to me after I helped you? Maybe you are a Narnian after all!" I rapidly turned my horse to face her. "How dare you say that to me! _You _were the one who spoke up for the Narnians!" Her voice became quiet. "That may be true, but I want to help, truly. I have nothing left to go back to."

We were now riding side by side. As I looked at her, I wondered if there was more to her then I gave her credit for. She acted tough and brave, but that could be an act, a mask to hide her fears and worries. I should know that, me of all people could relate. Then again, she had come this far with me, maybe she was honestly brave, maybe she would be useful.

"I know you don't like me," she said calmly, "but believe me, I want to help. I will do anything to take these forces down. Miraz has been acting as though he is the King ever since Prince Caspian IV died. I'm tired of it. When we win, Narnia can once again be Narnia."

I thought for awhile. She really knew how to give a speech. We had stopped for the night and I set up a small campsite in a tree covered area.

"We will cross tomorrow. There's no way else I can think of. It's smarter then going around. I hope you can swim." She nodded her head. "Well enough."

I looked out across the river into the Narnian Woods. "We'll take turns staying on watch incase the soldiers come." I was surprised she had suggested it, but it was a good idea nonetheless. She seemed to be watching me.

"You know what we need to do don't you?" I looked at her and we both instantly understood what had to be done.

We had to find Prince Caspian.


	8. Chapter 8:Alahna

Alahna

We were riding down the Great River towards Beruna when I noticed Roseanne had stopped.

"What's wrong?"I asked, weary of the know-it-all girl.

"Nothing." She replied looking around. "Then why are you looking around? Stop lying to me!"I snapped at her.

She pulled her horse around, "Fine." she answered annoyed. "I just remembered the path through Beruna is blocked by Telmarines building a bridge." She puffed and crossed her arms.

"Simple, we kill the men blocking our path, ride through quickly and hope no one notices the men until we're gone." I answered shrugging.

When I looked at Roseanne she looked horrified. "I'm confused, are you a Lady or not?"

I laughed. "Of course I am! I'm just not like most Ladies. I like war, blood, and battle; don't get me wrong, I love peace but it gets boring after awhile."

She continued to stare at me then shook her head. "We need to go to the River Rush. We'll find a way to cross there. You said that was where Caspian was last seen."

I nodded and kicked my horse as we rode through the woods.


	9. Chapter 9:Roseanne

Roseanne

I figured that going to the River Rush had the best hope of finding Prince Caspian. We had to be on our guard though, Telmarines were everywhere; we assumed they were working on the bridge into the Narnian Woods.

When we reached our destination, our assumption proved to be true. Trees were being cut down and moved to a loading area.

"Do you think Miraz is here?" I asked Alahna.

She looked over the area, probably scanning for his face. "No," she said at last, "I don't think so. He's probably at the castle…abusing that Narnian."

My thoughts instantly went to Trumpkin. I hoped he was alright. It was painful to think of him there, and what Miraz could be doing to him. He hadn't been in his prison cell earlier, which worried me. I'd save him, I promised myself, when this was all over.

We had drawn our horses behind some trees; we were completely out of the worker's view. Surveying the area, I saw nothing built yet. I took in what was around me, this way I could remember it for later. I had always had a great memory. I could remember most anything. Everything except my parents, no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't recall them to save my life. I drew my attention back to the scene.

Moments later I was smiling to myself. I had come up with a plan.

"Lady Alahna," I began.

"Just Alahna," She cut in. "that's all you need to call me."

"Uh, right," I said awkwardly. "Anyway… I have a plan. But it's going to require you to test your acting skills."

She thought for a moment and then beamed at me. "I like this idea already."

Minutes later, we were both remounting our horses, understanding what we had to do. We had our horses trot out of our hiding place. None of the Telmarines noticed us until we were on the trail heading down to the river. They all looked up at us questioning our presence. Alahna was riding in front of me now, she eyes each worker and then spoke.

"Men!" She called in a demanding voice. "I am Lady Alahna." She waved her hands as if to point to herself.

One of the Telmarines walked up to her halted horse and bowed. It was a young Telmarine with deep brown eyes and hair, and a very built body.

"It is a pleasure my lady." He said sincerely to her.

"Lord Miraz," she said raising her voice so that the other Telmarines could hear her, "has sent me, to go and find our Prince Caspian."

There was a stunned disbelief among the men. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, go on, don't believe it, but an answer is expected seeing as I am a Lady. My friend here," she said gesturing to me, I was both touched and shocked that she'd called me a friend; I had been expecting the title of lady in waiting. "and I are to search for Caspian until you have completed this bridge and are able to send the army in to search for him yourselves."

The men looked at each other, as if wondering whether or not to believe her. "Why did he send _you?" _ one asked accusingly. "You are nothing but women." I rolled my eyes, I was hoping for a reason a little more original.

"Because!" Alahna shouted fiercely. I caught my breath, if she said anything offensive or rude there was no way we could cross. She seemed to be thinking of this also, and softened her voice.

"Miraz didn't want to risk any of his men so that you could finish this bridge. I offered to search for awhile, and as I am a Lady of the Court he couldn't refuse." She sounded so convincing that I even found myself honestly believing her.

The Telmarines bowed to her once more and agreed to let her pass. The young Telmarine reached for her hand and kissed it. "Have a safe journey Lady Alahna. I wish you well and that nothing happens to you." He flashed her a smile that would melted any girl's heart. Alahna didn't acknowledge his smile and kicked her horse onward into the river.

I followed her, glancing back at the young Telmarine. He watched her go with a look of desperate love. Poor guy, I thought.

We splashed through the water, ignoring how soaked we were getting.

"Well played." I told Alahna when my horse caught up to hers.

She smiled. "Thanks. It was a brilliant plan."

I returned her smile. "Well now all we have to do is find Prince Caspian." She nodded. "Have you ever met him before?" I asked her.

I could've sworn I saw her blush. "Yes," she said shyly. "I have met Prince Caspian."

There was a tone in her voice that I recognized only too well. It was a dreamy tone I assumed I had when I talked of King Peter.

It was a tone that told me that Lady Alahna was desperately and madly in love with Prince Caspian.


	10. Chapter 10:Alahna

**Alahna**

We were setting up camp for the night. I was tending to our food and Roseanne was laying out a piece of parchment drawing something.

"What're you drawing?" I asked curious. She didn't spare me a glance. "Miraz's Castle." She muttered, not lifting her gaze from the page.

"Would you like some help? I know the castle inside and out." I offered,

She looked at me. "No, I can handle it on my own."

I glared at her at her. "I know where everything is! And you can't say you know the Castle because you don't!" I snapped, my Latin accent coming out thickly.

Roseanne stopped drawing and looked at me carefully. "You're right, but I've never worked with another person before. Live yes, but never work. I've only ever relied on myself." She said calmly.

I was shocked. Roseanne was hard and difficult to decode and I could tell she didn't trust very well. But here she was opening up to me.

I sighed. "I understand. My mother is mad with sadness from my Father's death, and I have no siblings so I don't have anyone really."I spoke softly and sat next to her.

She looked surprised. "You're a Lady though. You should have an amazing life!"

I laughed. "No, it's not. It's quite exhausting actually.

I laughed softly again, and then for the first time I really looked at Roseanne. I didn't see her as a nomad, I saw her as a fair lady, with long golden locks and brown eyes that could scare you in the middle of a battle, but also draw you in with their captivating beauty. It was so natural.

"I think I'll like you." We both said at the same time. We laughed the rest of the night until Roseanne brought up a hard topic.

"So what happened to your Father?" she asked softly and my smile dropped.

"He was a kind man, very fair but also strict." I paused and Roseanne nodded for me to continue. "All I'm going to say is that he was killed…by a Telmarine." I muttered the last part, then took out my dagger and stabbed the ground in anger.

"What? Then how can you work with them?" Roseanne asked in a voice that said she was trying to understand.

"My Father was a gambler. He didn't want to loose what he betted, but the Telmarine stabbed him in the gut…he died a slow and painful death."

I finished, looking up to see Roseanne looking at me with sympathy. I held back a sob and lay down, turning away from her. "Goodnight." I said. "Goodnight." She said kindly.

I went to sleep with flashes of memories…memories I'd rather forget.


	11. Chapter 11:Roseanne

**Roseanne**

I woke up in the dead of night. I could've sworn that I had heard cheering, or maybe it was protests, coming from somewhere in the forest.

I turned towards Alahna. She was asleep, grasping the hilt of her dagger. That wasn't very reassuring. "Oh, stop Roseanne." I muttered to myself, "She trusts you. She's not trying to kill you."

She had told me about her Father. I guessed she didn't go around telling that to too many people. From that moment I vowed I'd trust her, be nice and accepting. Maybe I did need a friend.

I heard the noise again. It didn't surprise me that Alahna didn't hear it. I'd been living in forests for years; I knew that was what had heightened all my senses.

I rolled over and grabbed my bearskin bag; I pulled out my maroon cloak and threw it over my shoulders. I slipped the dagger into my boot and then swiftly stood up.

For a moment I wondered if I should wake Alahna. No, I decided. I'd figure this out. I had a feeling she would need her sleep, especially with what was to come.

I took a deep breath and walked quietly into the darkness. It was so dark I considered grabbing a flame. However if it was something or someone I didn't want to see me, I'd be in trouble.

I snuck through the trees, every inch of my body alert. I don't know how far I'd gone, or where I was, but I had a feeling I was going in the right direction. I had a feeling I was supposed to be here. A deep, familiar, yet comforting voice told me not to worry.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the flashes of fire light. I turned, navigating my way through the underbrush.

I heard a voice faintly familiar. "But he's a Telmarine!" There was an uproar of voices and then a Latin accent shouting out, "You are holding me accountable for the crimes of my people!" The voice continued, but by now I was focused on where it was coming from, not what it was saying.

The firelight became brighter; I could see it from behind a wall of trees.

Now I got excited.

I slithered up behind a tree like a snake in a hole. I saw Narnians: minotaurs, centaurs, and animals of all sorts.

And then I saw him. Standing in the middle of them all… I saw Prince Caspian.

Whatever he had said made the Narnians cheer. This was my time.

I dashed out from the trees, into the clearing.

Heads turned to me.

"Prince Caspian?" I called out breathlessly.

He looked towards me, his black eyes studying me. "Yes? And who are you?"

I opened my mouth to speak.

"Roseanne!" Someone called from behind me.

I turned to face a small badger.

"Trufflehunter!" I cried rushing to hug the Badger. Next to him stood a black haired dwarf named Nikabrik, who I did not delay to embrace.

"You know her?" Caspian asked.

"She sometimes stays with us." Trufflehunter answered.

"And you are Narnian?" He really did have a heavy Latin accent.

Before I could answer, Trufflehunter spoke, "She has the heart of one."

I smiled. "I've been looking for you." I directed my statement to Caspian.

He laughed softly. "Everyone's been looking for me."

"I want to start a freedom movement for Narnia." I said quickly. He looked me over again, maybe wondering if I were serious or not.

"I've witnessed Miraz's cruelness, he has my friend Trumpkin." I saw Trufflehunter and Nikabrik tense.

"Well you've come to the right place." Caspian said as he walked towards me. He grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it.

"Caspian," I said releasing his hand, "I came with Lady Alahna. She says you've met."

His face contorted with thought. "Oh, I believe I have! Where is she?"

He looked behind me. "She's back at our campsite." I told him. He raised his eyebrows. "You made a campsite?" I turned my back to him to study which direction I had come from. "I live in the woods alot."

When I turned back around, Caspian had mounted a centaur. "Shall we go get her?" He stretched out his hand. Excited to ride a centaur I grabbed hold and he swung me over behind him.

"Narnians," he bellowed looking at the crowd, "Meet back here tomorrow around midday. Long live Narnia!"

What a cliché line, I thought. I yelled out the directions I had come, hoping they were right.

Soon enough we were back at the campsite. Alahna was sitting with her back towards us facing the fire.

"Alahna?" I said.

She whipped around and with a raised voice said, "Roseanne! Where have you been!"

Her eyes went wide when she saw who I was with. She jumped up.

"Prince Caspian!"She blushed.

"You must be Lady Alahna." Caspian said bowing.

"Just Alahna, thanks." She blushed again.

"Well in that case, just Caspian will be fine." He jumped off the centaur.

He looked at me and smiled, "I met your friend here. Will you be helping us with the Narnian cause?"

"Yes." Alahna said shyly.

"Well," he said looking around. "Gather your belongings, and mount your horses. Justice must be served."

I liked this plan already.


	12. Chapter 12:Alahna

**NOTE: The characters you will be meeting later in this chapter, have been made alittle older then they really are in the movies and books…just a heads up. **

Alahna

It was the next morning when I found myself accompanying Prince Caspian on his journey to regain his throne.

I was riding next to Roseanne. Caspian rode up next to us. "Hello Roseanne, Alahna." He said bowing his head; we both bowed in return.

"Roseanne, I wish to speak with you privately, if you'll excuse us Alahna." He said this kindly, and my heart dropped as they rode towards the front.

I couldn't help it.

I stared at him in awe, his thick Latin accent, shoulder length black hair, strong demeanor, and courage.

He was perfect.

I pulled Calypso back and trotted at the very end of the line. I went over what was happening. He's falling for Roseanne, I thought angrily.

I pulled back further away from the group. I trotted further into the forest to think. "Ugh, how could this be? He doesn't even notice me!" I shouted in anger. Calypso snorted in anger at my sudden attitude; I sighed. "Sorry girl, I'm just frustrated."

I jumped off Calypso and walked around the forest, noticing the head of the first of our troops, a Minotaur, coming through the trees. At my left, I also noticed a boy who looked a few years older than myself creep up behind the Minotaur, his sword poised for an attack.

My eyes narrowed, I took my own sword, Viper, from my hip and raised her. As he was going for the Minotaur, I jumped out of the bushes and clashed swords with the blonde boy.

Suddenly Caspian appeared and shoved me aside to battle the boy himself. I flinched as I stood. I looked down at my arm; Caspian had thrown me so hard that a rock had stabbed me.

I winced when I tried to take it out.

"Stop!" a young brown haired girl shouted.

I looked up to see Caspian trying to take the boy's sword out of a tree. The blonde boy was grasping a rock, ready to hit Caspian with it.

"Peter!" Another girl shouted. She looked to be maybe only a year older then I. Behind her, I saw a boy that looked to be about my age. Next to him I saw the dwarf from the Castle.

"High King Peter?" Caspian asked with a cut lip.

"I believe you called." The king answered.

"Well yes, but I thought you'd be older."He said embarrassed.

"If you'd like we could come back in a few years." Peter answered quickly.

Caspian got a scared look. "No! You're just not what I expected."He explained and stared at the girl who had called Peter's name.

My blood boiled.

"Neither are you."The younger boy said. I snickered, and then groaned in pain.

All eyes darted towards me. "Alahna!" exclaimed Roseanne.

The younger boy, with charcoal colored hair ran towards me and helped me up, ripping the sleeve on my injured arm. The young girl gasped at my wound.

"Here, open up." She said softly and sat next to me. I opened my mouth and she dropped a sweet liquid into it. I gasped as my wound started to close and the sharp jagged rock came out of my arm.

"How'd this happen?" High King Peter asked, staring at me intently.

"When I was pushed… I fell on my own sire." I answered softly, not wanting to get Caspian in trouble. "Was it you I was originally fighting?" He asked me, I nodded.

"Trumpkin!" Roseanne shouted.

I got angered just by her presence. I took out my dagger, throwing it at the tree by Caspian's head.

"Alahna!" Roseanne snapped. I ignored her and turned to the newcomers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you High King Peter." I bowed.

"The pleasure is truly mine m' lady." He said bowing and taking my hand to kiss it. "This is Edmund, Susan, and Lucy." He pointed at the boy and girl who had helped me, and then the girl who had caught Caspian's eye.

"Hello, Your Majesties." I bowed to each of them. Peter looked at me, "May I please speak to you alone Alahna? I wish to know what is going on here." I nodded and said, "I need to get my horse, will you accompany me?" He agreed and we went into the woods where I took Calypso off the tree and then walked off with Peter.

"Tell me Lady Alahna…" He started.

"Alahna please, I don't like that title." I cut in.

"Well Alahna, what is Caspian like?"He asked.

I shrugged. "Noble, proud, kind, maybe. I'm sorry but I've never actually spoken to him. You should talk to Roseanne, he talks to_ her_ often." I said bitterly.

Peter nodded. "It's alright, I can already tell he's going to be a handful. Well anyway, I'd say you have good fighting abilities. The way you cut in before I attacked."

I blushed. "Thank you, but I'm not that great." I took a look at the hilt of Viper.

"Well I'd say you could match Edmund's abilities." He jumped onto Calypso. He held out his hand for me. I took it and he pulled me onto Calypso behind him.

We rode to where the others were. I looked at Roseanne; she looked annoyed. I was confused but didn't have time to dwell on it. We were riding to out "Fortress" as Caspian called it.

The entire time I rode with High King Peter.

I tried my hardest to make Caspian notice.

**OK Devil, that chapter required a lot of editing. Not to be mean, I love you, but that took a lot out of me. You should try editing all of this! It's EXHAUSTING. You say "and" a lot you know? Haha! However, I love where it's going. Jealousy. Lots of it. **


	13. Chapter 13:Roseanne

**So sorry it's been a wait to get the next chapter up! It's been written for awhile, I've just been SUPER busy and rather exhausted lately, well anyway here it is!Enjoy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!:)**

Roseanne

I used to think I wasn't the jealous type.

Oh the irony.

I was insanely jealous of Alahna riding with Peter. I desperately wanted to be in her place.

They were talking and laughing, leading the group of us. Caspian rode beside me, Queen Susan and King Edmund on his other side.

I knew Alahna was in love with Caspian; why then was she talking away with Peter?

I then witnessed something that made me green with envy. Alahna had been laughing so hard she nearly fell off her horse. Thankfully (or not so thankfully in my case), Peter slipped his arm around her waist. I closed my eyes trying to control my anger.

"Are you alright?" Caspian said, speaking to me I know. There was genuine concern in his voice.

I opened my eyes to meet his deep brown ones.

Oh no.

I had an idea.

A crazy, twisted, mean idea.

No…I couldn't use Caspian to make Peter jealous? After all that would only make Alahna mad.

No, Roseanne, I told myself.

Peter had turned around to make sure everyone was behind him.

He truly was as gorgeous as I'd imagined. His beautiful face stuck in my memory. That beach blonde hair, cut just below the ears, those dark brown eyebrows, always knitted in concentration, and those eyes, oh those eyes… I couldn't tell if they were as blue as the Narnian Sea or a deeper brown the Aslan's mane itself.

I was so absorbed in Peter that I didn't notice Alahna staring at me. When I finally did notice her gaze she looked away, and began talking to Peter again.

He smiled.

I felt like I wanted to claw Alahna's eyes out. Disgusting isn't it?

I was beginning to hate jealousy already.

And then it hit me. Alahna was probably doing this on purpose! She probably _**hated **_the fact that Caspian liked me better!

Stop it Roseanne! I yelled at myself (not aloud of course). Alahna is your friend, she wouldn't do that. She doesn't even know about your feelings for Peter.

As I sat on my horse battling my conscience, I became aware of everyone stopping by a small creek. The horses began drinking water.

"How far is this place?" Peter asked. Even his voice was gorgeous. "Not far." Caspian answered.

They all looked past me, into the distance. I became aware of the fact that a headache was beginning to grow on me. I decided to take down my hair, which I had tied up earlier because of the heat. I often got headaches from my hair being up; it was so long and heavy.

Just as I did this, a huge gust of wind blew, my golden hair flying in the wind.

I became aware of everyone staring at me.

Caspian stood up and walked over to me. "You truly are beautiful Roseanne." He smiled offering me his hand.

SNAP!

Behind him, Alahna had snapped a twig that she had been holding.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't refuse could I? Not knowing what else to do I accepted. I noticed Susan's eyes on me too.

Great, another girl that hates me because of Caspian.

Newsflash, I was not in love with Prince Caspian.

I tried to talk to Alahna as we continued our journey, but she wouldn't have it.

Someone rode up behind me.

"Roseanne, are you alright?"

Caspian.

"Yes Caspian, I'm fine." I said this harsher then I had intended to.

We were alone now, the others riding ahead of us.

"You just seem…"He looked around, as if looking for the right word.

"Frustrated?" I finished for him.

He nodded, watching me carefully.

"Alahna and I are just arguing." I sighed.

"I assumed. Tension is easy to pick up; as you've probably noticed between me and Peter."

Honestly, I hadn't. I was too busy falling more in love with Peter. A guy I'd never even spoke to.

"I've just always been second best," Caspian continued, "Miraz was always in charge. And now it's Peter."

Comparing Peter to Miraz. As if.

I nodded though.

"I hope everything works out for you and Alahna." He said, turning his horse to face where the others had gone. He began riding off.

"Caspian," I called. He looked back at me. "you will make an excellent King."

He smiled at me for what felt to be the millionth time.

"Caspian!" It was Alahna's voice that called.

I perked up. I had grown to like her, and something in her voice worried me.

I kicked my horse, Caspian riding behind me. It took only a few moments before we joined the rest of the group. In front of us was a big and grassy field with a stone like fortress.

"Aslan's HOW." Caspian said.

"Caspian," Alahna said, all anger at me forgotten. "We aren't alone. There was a Telmarine soldier here not to long ago. Some of our troops went after him."

Everyone was silent.

My first conclusion was that it was just a Telmarine going for a walk through Narnian Woods…

My second conclusion, a conclusion we all seemed to be having, someone here was a Telmarine spy…

**Alright so there it is. Roseanne is so jealous, she's battling her conscience. I thought this was a good chapter to write; especially the cliché hair blowing in the wind. Hahaha! What do you think of the twist at the end? :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Alahna

Alahna

I was sitting on the Stone Table sharpening my dagger Aurora when Roseanne came in. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress, much better than her old brown gown and leather boots.

"Hello," she said softly, coming to stand by the table.

I put Aurora back in her case and looked at Roseanne as she sat down. "Do you hate me?" She whispered.

"I was going to ask you the same question." I responded, pushing my hair behind my ears.

"It's just…you've been spending an awful lot of time with…" she trailed off.

At first I was confused, and then laughed, feeling all the worry lift off my shoulders. Roseanne was in love with Peter. How could I have not noticed?

"By the Mane, no!" I exclaimed laughing.

She frowned, "I'm being serious, do you even know who I'm talking about?" "

Yes, Peter right?" I smirked.

She crossed her arms. "Well, why are you laughing?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm laughing because you actually think I fancy Peter!" She blushed. "It's just…you two get along so well."

I stopped laughing, trying to be serious, "Look, it's just called having similar interests, we enjoy talking about sword fighting, he says I'm as good as Edmund."

She looked impressed. "He compared you to King Edmund?"

I grinned, knowing all our worries were gone. "Yes, it shocked me too. He even set up a match for me and Edmund to test my ability."

Roseanne and I sat there on the Stone Table for what seemed like years. I decided to ask a serious question.

"Who do you think the spy is?"

Roseanne frowned. "I've been giving this a lot of thought; honestly I can't come to a good decision. I don't know." She turned her attention to the stone carving of Aslan.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

I began thinking of Caspian, what he was thinking about the Telmarine spy.

"Alahna, I know." Roseanne said.

"Know what?" I asked, wondering if she had decoded who the spy was.

"About Caspian. That you're in love with him."

"What are you talking about?" I really didn't want to discuss love with the girl who was stealing the attention of the guy I had feelings for.

"It's obvious." She continued.

I thought about telling her I didn't like that Caspian was falling for her, but I settled for saying, "Don't tell anyone."

I looked up to see Peter, Caspian, Edmund, and the others in charge of battle strategy come in.

"Ah Ladies, we were looking for you." Peter said and grinned.

"Well here we are," I said standing up and walking over to lean against a wall, "Let's talk Narnian Freedom."


	15. Chapter 15: Roseanne

Roseanne

Everything was going well between Alahna and I. Somehow, without using words, we had agreed on no more jealously.

The others were discussing an ambush at the castle. Peter was talking in front of the Narnians. Naturally, seeing as it was war tactics, I was interested. However, I was lost in Peter's eyes, the courage and leadership in his voice. Not until someone asked what to do, and Caspian and Peter both spoke did my attention focus.

Peter gave Caspian a look, and Caspian shut up instantly.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter said. Caspian hurried to retort, "That's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle before." "There's always a first time." Peter said simply.

They continued to discuss. I looked at Lucy. She seemed to be appalled by all of them. The decision had been made to plan a surprise attack.

"Or die trying." A centaur said.

"That's what I'm worried about," Lucy spoke up, everyone turned to her stunned. "You're all acting like there's only two options, dying here, or dying there."

Peter argued with her, their argument ending with something about Aslan. I wasn't fully aware of their history with Aslan, so this was of no importance to me.

Peter turned to walk away. I processed everything that had been discussed.

Suddenly I stood up, "I have a plan." My voice was more powerful then I had expected. They all looked at me questioningly.

Caspian smiled, Alahna was holding her breath, and Lucy looked at me hopefully.

Peter opened his mouth to speak but for the first time I glared at him and cut him off… I was determined to be heard.

"You're all over looking something." I walked to the front of the room, strong and bold. "Lucy's right. Dying could be a problem. You can't just plan something like this in one day. There was once a group of villagers who wanted to plan an attack on a neighboring village that they felt was causing problems." I paused, realizing what I had just said. I didn't know where it came from, but before I knew it I was continuing again, "The village they planned to attack knew they were coming. It could have been a spy. It didn't matter though; they hid something that needed to be kept safe and took their deaths happily." Everyone in the room was silent now. I was startled with the story, not knowing where it came from, but it just felt…right. "The point is, that you're forgetting that there's a spy. _And_ that if Miraz finds out, he's going to run. We call it coward-ness, he would call it protection of their power."

"What do you suppose we do then?" Edmund said, he seemed to be the only one who had gotten over the shock.

"I'm not saying we can wait forever to attack, but a plan must be made in confidence, so as for no one to inform Miraz." I turned to the carving of Aslan. "I also think we need to find Aslan."

Peter looked at me, then at the others. "We attack tomorrow at midnight." With that he turned and walked out.

I couldn't believe it. He had completely ignored everything I had said.

And that's when I could feel myself beginning to fall out of love with High King Peter.


	16. Chapter 16:Alahna

Alahna

Everyone had just left after our meeting; I had noticed Roseanne left looking angered at Peter for ignoring her. I was sitting alone in front of the carving of Aslan when the memories of that fateful day invaded my mind.

"_Papi!" I squealed when my Father ran up behind me and spun me in circles. We were both laughing. "Are you scared?" He asked looking serious and putting me down. I frowned, "No Papi! I told you, I'm going to be a legendary soldier! Nothing can scare me!" My father laughed at my unusual boyish behavior. "Sweetheart, you never cease to amaze me." He sighed and we both walked to our cottage._

_My Father and I were home alone that day because my mother had gone to the Market. My Father had mentioned that his friend Mercutio__was to be coming over to talk about the new ports. _(**A.N. Mercutio...this name is strong, also from Shakepeare's Romeo and Juliet)**

"_Papi, can I hold Aurora?" I asked looking at the dagger on my Father's hip. He merely smiled, taking her out to show me and then said, "No, not yet. It's dangerous." There came a knock from the door then. Papi put Aurora on the table next to his lazy chair. "Ah, Mercutio, come in!" Papi exclaimed opening the door wider when he saw his friend. "Hello Damon." Mercutio said smiling kindly. He turned to me bowing. I curtsied, "Mr. Mercutio."_

_The two men sat down and I went to sit next to my Father. They were talking what I liked to call "Sea Language". After several minutes I saw Mercutio jump and start shouting, while my Father remained calm. "You're a fool!" Mercutio bellowed, "We should be out there taking risks and gaining fortunes!" Mercutio was pacing when I noticed his hand go to his hip, then I swore I heard a sword being unsheathed. I jumped. My first reaction was to grab my Father's dagger, which had not been moved from earlier. I glided towards it, grabbing it and aiming. I would not miss, I thought. _

_The last thing I remember was throwing the dagger, someone falling, and then me throwing myself to the ground kneeling against my Father's body covered in blood. I looked up to see Mercutio running out of my house. I was so shocked that it took my Mother's scream as she walked through the door to break me from my trance. I broke, tears flowing from my eyes like a rushing river. My grief was so strong that I fell over my Father's body, crying for him to be alive. My mother pulled me away and took the dagger from his chest. She aimed to throw it out the window, and my tears stopped. "NO!" I screeched, it didn't sound like me at all. My mother had noticed it too, and turned to me shocked. "Fine." she whispered handing me the blade. I took it. "We're leaving." My mother told me. "Grab your things." I obeyed, grabbing my Father's sword Viper that I had named when I was very little. I followed my Mother out of my one true home, looking for the last time at my Father. I was crying again. Mercutio will die, I thought narrowing my eyes jumping onto Calypso, and I will be the one to do it. I followed my Mother, as we rode to my soon to be personal hell, Harfaang._

I was silently crying at the memory when I heard someone come in. I wiped away the tears quickly and turned around to King Edmund. I'd never actually spoken to him, so I stood and curtsied. "Your Majesty."

He laughed. "No need for that, just Edmund. I noticed you had never left, so I thought I might check on you. And Peter wanted me to duel you. So unless you chicken out…"

I laughed and smirked. "I never lose."

He smiled, "We'll then after you M'lady." He waved his hands in front of him dramatically.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was at that exact moment, I realized I had a crush on the youngest King.


	17. Chapter 17:Roseanne

Roseanne

As King Peter stormed out I didn't hesitate to follow after him and persist.

"Peter, this is _not _enough time. " I stopped in my tracks. "I have this feeling…like everything is going to go wrong."

He turned around to face me, his eyes meeting mine. "Roseanne." I felt my body tingle with joy that he knew my name. "We just can't wait any longer. I know you don't agree, but will you help me plan?"

He gave me a look that made me smile. "Sure Peter."

We began walking to a private room in the HOW. I reminded myself of the way Peter had treated me earlier; I wouldn't forgive him that easily.

Focus on the plan Roseanne, I told myself. Peter began explaining his idea, and I listened carefully searching for any flaw in his plan. The whole thing felt _**wrong.**_ I had a bad feeling about everything. But nonetheless I nodded my head. Just then Caspian ran over breathlessly. "So what's the plan?"

"We're still working on it." Peter replied, not looking up from his map.

"You need a better map of the Castle." I told him, reaching for my map in my bearskin bag. I flattened it out on the table in front of me and watched the boys examine it. I rolled my eyes; boys never did trust a girl's work.

"I propose," I began, "that if you want to do this ambush you take only a small number of troops. It's all that is necessary, and if things go badly, it'll help us later.

"But if things go well it'll be because of our number of troops." Peter retorted.

"No," I said firmly, "it'll be because of experience and strategy. Now I say you use your resources; have Griffins fly you into the Castle. Telmarines don't believe in Narnians, they won't think to watch the sky. Once in you can take out the guards and signal the troops from the drawbridge."

"Edmund's electric torch will work for that." Peter muttered.

"Then let the troops in and do what must be done. The signal tower is aligned with the bridge, for obvious reasons, and Miraz's chambers are near the courtyard. If you are silent, he will not wake."

"This is exquisite, very true to the Castle." Caspian told me gazing at my map. "I think it is an excellent plan. Peter?"

Peter seemed to be thinking the plan over. Finally he said, "Yes, it is. Caspian, you, Susan, Edmund, and I will go on the griffons. Alahna can come too; she is useful with a blade. And Roseanne, can I ask a favor of you?" I nodded. "I need someone to stay here to manage the troops, and to keep watch over Lucy. Would you do that?"

I didn't mind that I wouldn't be going with the others; I still had a bad feeling about the whole thing. "Of course." I replied. Peter nodded, and went to call out orders to the troops.

Caspian and I walked back towards the Stone Table. There we saw Edmund and Alahna dueling. It wasn't clear who was winning, they were both excellent. I suddenly became concerned for Alahna going on the ambush. My feeling of everything going wrong remained in my head.

"Caspian, will you watch after Alahna for me?" I looked at him as he nodded. "I still have this bad feeling about the ambush."

"Don't. Your plan is excellent."

"Be careful," I told him, "Control your anger."

His eyes questioned me, but he nodded and turned to leave anyway.

The feeling that something was going to go wrong was now filling me with a sense of dread. I couldn't get the feeling to go away.

As I watched Alahna and Edmund duel, I suddenly had a feeling that Alahna was no longer in "love" with Caspian.

But who really has time for love and war?


	18. Chapter 18: Alahna

Chapter Eighteen: Alahna

It was exhilarating! I can't believe I kept up with King Edmund! Once I realized he was speaking to me I snapped myself out of my reverie.

"Don't you think?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I muttered and he flashed me a smile making me feel weird inside, though I didn't know why.

"I said for the raid, when we figure everything out, we should be in separate parts of the castle so skill is evenly distributed." He explained and all my years of training for battle were brought to the front of my mind and I nodded.

"Yes, we should probably get ready for the raid also." I replied and we both headed to the armory, ready for a bloody battle.

~~~~4 Hours Later~~~~

We were all about to head out when I looked back and saw Roseanne standing in front of the HOWs entrance, looking as though she knew something, but I just ignored it. I rode on Glenstorm's back, we were riding for some time when the castle appeared before us and I gulped, scared I was going to mess up. I told Glenstorm to stop and jumped off waiting for Viera, the griffin which would carry me into the castle. She flew overhead, circled me, and then landed next to me silently. I ran in front of her and then nodded; telling her I was ready to be taken up. It was exciting but also terrifying when we finally came near the castle; I gripped the hilt of Viper, ready to strike when the time came. I looked to my right when I heard a twing of a bow, it was Queen Susan. I couldn't see her face, but I saw her infamous red feathered arrow hit a Telmarine. The battle had begun. First, Peter dropped followed by Caspian, Susan, and then me. When I looked up Susan drew another arrow and shot someone else. I noticed there weren't very many Telmarine watchmen out, which was suspicious because at night they were always so heavily guarded. I turned to tell Peter what I noticed when I saw them getting ready to scale the walls, I hurried over and went after Susan. I looked around. The first thing I saw was one of Susan's bow stabbed in a book. Caspian then hurried in after me and ran over and picked up a pair of spectacles.

"We need to find him," Caspian whispered with a fierceness in his voice, Peter frowned and looked over at him.

"We don't have time, you need to open the gate," Peter replied and Caspian got mad.

"No! You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him!" He snapped.

"We could handle a few guards." Susan whispered and looked between the two.

"Fine, but hurry," Peter sighed and Caspian ran out, and then he turned to me.

"Alahna, go find where the soldier's quarters are and try to take out as many as possible," He ordered, I nodded and ran out.

When I got to the soldier's house, I slithered in and noticed some soldiers were still awake. I finally got an idea by drawing them out, and went over to where the armory was, knocking some over. As soon as I did that I heard swords being drawn and blended in with the darkness. The first soldier I saw was alone so I came out stabbed him in the heart. then This continued for several minutes when I saw the young Telmarine soldier that I saw at Beruna. I sighed got behind him and hit him with the hilt of my sword then tried to drag him into the corner, too late, I suddenly heard shouting, not just from the men in front of me, but also all around the castle. And then I heard the bell.

"Great," I muttered and took my sword and started cutting down men until I got to the courtyard. When I looked around everything was wrong, Caspian didn't get to the gate fast enough because they were just trying to open the gates for the troops. I ran over to the gate house, narrowly avoiding a rain of arrows, when I finally got somewhere safe. I looked up and saw an entire battalion of archers; and then I saw Edmund come out on that exact roof, my eyes widened.

"Ed!" I looked over, Peter noticed too and warned him but the archers heard Peter and got ready to fire on Edmund. Luckily when they started firing Edmund was already diving to the floor and closing the door behind. I sighed in relief then continued to see if anyone needed help. When a minotaur fell dead at my feet, I looked up and saw Miraz with a crossbow. A horrible twisting knot formed in my stomach and I started climbing the stairs, my sword drawn, and took down every man in my path. I had a trail of dead bodies behind me, blood all over me, and I looked insane.

When Miraz saw me I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes, then it quickly disappeared and was replaced with fury and disgust.

"Kill her," He hissed to his soldiers and they shot at me with their bows. After that I don't remember what happened, all I remembered was riding out of the castle with Peter, in piercing pain. I wanted the pain to go away.


	19. Chapter 19:Roseanne

Chapter Nineteen: Roseanne

I watched them all leave the HOW feeling very nervous. I couldn't sit still, I was too worried. Lucy had gone to sit by the carving of Aslan with Trufflehunter. I was leaning against a stone wall watching as the sun went down. The darkness had never really bothered me; it really couldn't since I'd lived in it before. For how long? I wasn't sure. I only could remember the same vague memory…

I remembered running through the snow in a forest…in a big bearskin coat. I was little, very little. There had been someone with me, a figure that was running backwards shooting a bow and arrow. They stopped running and I followed their example. They were speaking a different language to me, and I looked at them frightened. They were urging me to run on, and I did. I remember running behind trees and watching the person become ambushed by other figures and wolves. I remember crying out, and the wolves turned their attention in my direction. I ran then, as fast as I could with my little legs though the thick never ending snow. I could recall tripping and sliding down a hill. When I looked up the hill, I saw the enemy figures approaching me, and then I heard a ferocious roar and something leap over me. And then I blacked out. I awoke on a cot with a badger and two small men looking at me. And I had lived with them ever since.

It wasn't too often that I found myself thinking of that memory. I didn't understand it. I didn't know who the enemies were, or why I had been running from them. I could hardly imagine who had saved me…even though now I had an idea…a crazy idea. Every time this memory came up, I shivered.

"Good for nothing nobles, King, war, ugh…you'd think I…" I heard someone mutter.

I stood up realizing it was Nikabrik. I smiled, he was familiar to me. I had known his sarcasm for as long as I could remember. He walked obliviously past me. I thought about calling his name before the same voice I had heard before told me to wait. This voice in my head was still a surprise; after all, I hadn't heard it since that night in the woods.

I waited for him to leave the HOW before slowly creeping after him. He was walking around to the other side of the HOW. I was suspicious, and scared of what I might be seeing….I wondered if the idea in my mind could possibly be true.

I was close enough to make out what he was saying, yet far enough to avoid him hearing me. Living in the forest gave a person some good skills.

'That Lucy..ha! Aslan! Yeah right, time to take matters into my own hands," he said.

I looked ahead to see a soldier on a horse. Then I saw the Telmarine markings. Anger, shock, and fear ran through my veins. Nikabrik was the spy.

"Oi!" He called.

The soldier came forward. "You have news for the King?"

"They are on their way to ambush the Castle."

The soldier nodded and turned their horse around to leave. Why would Nikabrik betray us? I was expecting him to head back into the HOW but he didn't move until there came a sound from the bushes. I stepped back, invisible behind a boulder. I saw two….things...step out from the bush. Horror raced through my body. It was a werewolf and some sort of goblin witch.

"Nikabrik," the shrill womanly voice of the goblin witch said, "Why must you assist those barbarians? This war is three ways. Telmarine, us, and whatever those Kings and Queens think they are."

"I help the Telmarines so that they can get rid of the Kings and Queens and their army," muttered Nikabrik.

"Then how do you expect our plan tonight to work?" The deep voice of the werewolf said, getting closer to Nikabrik. I felt no desire to help the traitor. He was putting Alahna and the others in danger. I hated him now.

"Queen Lucy is in the HOW," he said.

"She requested a SON OF ADAM!" The goblin witch screeched.

"Then wait around," Nikabrik said turning around, "They might be back."

"If they show up, come get us. We'll be here," the creatures said retreating to their hiding spot. I had to worn the others, Lucy especially. I glanced at the bushes wondering how to get by unnoticed. I knew it would be a risk to run out in the open. That deep familiar voice spoke to me yet again, "Just wait," it told me.

And waiting was what I did.


	20. Chapter 20: Alahna

Chapter 20: Alahna

I awoke to a sweet taste in my mouth. Then my eyes started to flutter open and I saw Lucy looking down at me with concern and terror.

"Ow," I muttered wincing at the pain that shot up my side.

"Easy," Edmund soothed pushing me back down gently. I looked around at everyone staring at me.

"What happened?" I murmured confused as to why I was in pain.

"You tell us, all we know is that you ran to Peter while pulling arrows out of yourself," He answered looking worried.

I gaped in shock, "Excuse me?" He shrugged, looking past me and at Peter and Caspian angrily storming off.

"I have to go," he said standing up. I clutched at his sleeve.

"Take me, everyone is staring at me."

He looked at me for a moment and then nodded. I shakily stood up and leaned on Edmund for support. I noticed dark figures in the wood; I had a dark feeling in the pit of my stomach. I gulped.

"Did you see them?" I asked when we were going through the entrance of the HOW. Edmund looked at me confused.

"See who?" He asked puzzled, but I just shook my head.

"Never mind, it's all in my head," I responded, but in the back of my mind my senses were practically screaming to follow the dark figures.

We were halfway to the Stone Table when my pain started to increase the closer I got to it.

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked, concerned when I put all my weight on him.

"I'm fine," I muttered but I finally collapsed in pain on Edmund.

"Alahna!" He shouted and grasped me around my waist.

"Just go find Caspian, Peter, and Lucy; they need you." I muttered. Where'd that come from, I thought. He just shook his head and lifted me into his arms carrying me towards the Stone Table. When we arrived in the room Peter was fighting some sort of bird thing, Caspian was bewitched by a woman in ice and a werewolf was running at us. I jumped out of Edmund's arms as best as I could and Edmund drew his sword. After I left Edmund's grasp I grabbed Viper off my hip and hurried towards Caspian. Just as I did thisPeter threw Caspian out of the circle and Caspian landed in my arms.

"Stay away from him!" Peter shouted and the woman withdrew her hand and smiled with wickedness in it.

"Peter dear, and my descendant." The woman cooed looking at me.

"Who're you?" I snapped glaring.

"Give me his blood, child," She continued and looked at Caspian. I raised my blade and stood defensively in front of him, she sighed and turned back to Peter and put her hand back out. "Just one drop." She stated desperately, Peter started to lower his word.

"Peter!" I shouted as he began to give up, the woman gave me a glare and flicked her wrist at me, "AH!" I screamed in excruciating pain and fell to the ground.

"Alahna!" Caspian shouted bending over me holding me down, he then retreated his hands and looked at them in terror; they were covered in blood… _my _blood. I then heard another scream and ice shatter. I continued to scream in the silence.

Then Edmund started to speak, "I know, you had it sorted."

Then I heard footsteps come towards me.

"Alahna!" it was Lucy, suddenly I felt the sweet taste on my tongue but this time it made my mouth burn.

"AH!" I screamed and they held me down.

"Why didn't my cordial work?" Lucy asked scared.

"The White Witch called Alahna her descendant, what does that mean?" Caspian asked. No one answered. Suddenly, I heard more footsteps, but less hurried.

"She needs to heal naturally." Roseanne's voice appeared and sounded calm. "I can't explain the descendant part right now."

"I've got her," Edmund said and I felt his arms wrap around me and hold me tight, then we started walking, after that I blacked out, hearing everyone bustle to heal me. What was wrong with me?


	21. Chapter 21:Roseanne

**Chapter Twenty-One: Roseanne**

I was leaning against the stone wall recalling the events that had occurred earlier.

I had hidden behind the boulders for only a few moments after overhearing the conversations between Nikabrik and those creatures. I had tried to slip out of the corner of the boulders, and out of view of the bushes. Nikabrik was the spy, the bad guy, the one working against us. I was disappointed; I had been around the dwarf for years and had never sensed evil. Maybe he had been desperate….though not everyone was good, I reminded myself.

Soon Nikabrik returned.

"They have returned."

"Get a hold of a Son of Adam," a shrill voice commanded.

"Easy, I know which is easily tempted."

Caspian. My body ached from staying tucked between the boulders. I needed to warn the others, and soon. The two creatures emerged from the bushes, their grotesque faces startling me again.

"With any luck, this won't take long," the werewolf said.

I didn't know what else I could do. Delaying them seemed like the best option…that is if they didn't kill me instantly and move on.

Not giving it any more thought I emerged from the boulders.

"Nikabrik!" I screamed, "How could you betray us?"

He whirled around, and looked at me with an expression of either grief or anger.

'Who's the girl?" One of the creatures asked.

Nikabrik looked at me, "No one of importance."

I figured that comment would be like a stab from a sword, painful now, but excruciating later.

"Then how about we get rid of her pretty little neck now?" The werewolf said coming closer to me.

"That won't be necessary," Nikabrik said firmly enough for the wolf to stop coming towards me. "She could be useful to us later."

I breathed a sigh of relief without feeling too grateful the traitor had saved my life. The creatures glanced at me once more before heading towards the HOW's entrance. Nikabrik lingered.

"Word of advice Roseanne," he muttered, "get out of here. Don't get involved. I'm only telling you this so that maybe you won't end up like my old friends, believing in something that won't help anyone."

I stared at him, unsure whether he was being bitter or genuine with his advice. He looked up at me again, and then nodded before walking into the HOW's entrance. I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing him ever again.

I had arrived at the Stone Table towards the end of the fight. Alahna was injured by the White Witch, someone I knew to be her relative. But I didn't know where this knowledge came from. Lucy was assisting her, and Caspian, Susan, Edmund, and Peter were talking off into the corner.

"I'm guessing the ambush didn't go too well," I said walking towards them.

They all nodded. Caspian reached for arm and led me away towards the entrance to the HOW.

"Roseanne, would you like to meet my Professor?" He gestured to a small and stumpy man with white hair and glasses. "Professor, this is Roseanne, the girl I told you about on the way here from Miraz's."

The Professor beamed at me. "Pleasure to meet you Miss, and if I must say, you look just like your mother."

I was pretty sure that my mouth fell open. "My…mother?" I whispered.

"Yes," he chuckled, "She was a Narnian if I ever saw one, as was your Father."

I was speechless with so many questions. He just shook his head, "Now is not the time, go with Caspian." He nodded towards Caspian, who held two horses.

"Would you like to accompany on a ride?" He asked smiling.

The way he said it I couldn't help but smile. The sunset was coming and together we rode into it.


	22. Chapter 22: Alahna

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Alahna **

I felt something warm on my forehead and my entire body felt like it was about to fall apart. I felt my body shake and the heat left my forehead. I whimpered when it left but it quickly got put back, warmer than last time.

"It's alright, just relax." A voice, Edmund's, spoke soothingly.

"Is she feeling better?" Another voice spoke up, Peter's.

"She's better, I was able to stop the bleeding before she lost too much blood, but she's a little weak still." Edmund replied, I went as stiff as a board.

"I am fine." I felt words escape my mouth.

"Alahna?" Edmund questioned and I felt his hands grasp my shoulders.

"What's happened to me?" I asked and I sat up slowly, allowing my body to get some feeling back into it. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I looked around, everything was hazy at first but then everything came into focus slowly. The first thing I saw was Edmund. He looked worried.

"You were trying to protect Caspian and then the White Witch," He started and his lip curled at disgust at the mention of the White Witch's name, "flicked her wrist at you and all your wounds from the raid reopened." He patted my hand trying to relax me.

"What happened to Caspian?" I asked terrified. Did I protect him well enough? I asked myself.

"He's fine, he's with Roseanne right now riding their horses." Edmund replied and when I heard Roseanne's name my anger flared.

"What are they doing?" I asked jealously.

"Caspian was scared and needed to leave, to breathe." Peter answered speaking up.

"Well, should they be back soon?" I asked, my Latin accent coming out a bit.

"They should, but before you see them I think you should rest for a bit." Edmund replied.

"No, I'm fine, now let me go." I hissed clutching my side and shakily standing up. Edmund frowned but nonetheless helped me up.

"If you're going to go find them at least let me accompany you," Peter stated walking towards me and helping me stand.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Edmund go rigid. "It's the least I can do for you trying to stop me." He finished.

"Did you hear yourself? You said try." I replied hissing and grabbing my side in pain.

"Exactly, you tried, that's better than most." He replied and I felt Edmund stiffen.

"I need to go check on the soldiers." He stated mechanically, let me go, and walked out.

I watched him go with a deep guilt settling in my stomach.

"I'm not the only one, Ed helped, and he succeeded." I replied feeling cold by Edmund's absence from my side.

"I know, I was going to thank him-" He started but I quickly cut him off.

"No you weren't, Edmund told me about the first time you all came here, you have a big head." I replied curtly.

"You're right, I want to tell him but I can't bring myself too." He sighed sliding down the wall and sitting there.

"Just relax, you can do it when we come back from riding, I'll help you." I replied smiling softly and putting my riding boots on.

"Alright." He sighed and put on his armor just in case. We rode out to the woods where I found Caspian and Roseanne sitting by the river, very close. I went stiff picked up my chin and marched towards them.

"So, I hid in the armory un-" Caspian was speaking but I cut him off.

"Hello." I greeted icily. They both spun towards me, Roseanne quicker than Caspian.

"Alahna, I can explain." Roseanne spat out with wide eyes.

"No, I am done with your excuses." I spat narrowing my eyes.

"No! You will listen to me!" Roseanne screamed.

"No I will not! If you scream at me again I swear I will make you regret it for the rest of your miserable life!" I shouted glaring at her.

"My life is a picnic compared to yours! You're the one who killed your own father! Yet you continue to blame a man who is completely innocent!" She screamed at me and my jaw dropped in shock. I continued to stare at her and that's when I noticed her eyes were golden. "You cannot yell and say you can ruin mine because I WILL make your life a living Hell until you die, and trust me I can." Roseanne hissed.

"I did not kill him, and I do not know how you know this but I will kill you, he caused me to throw the blade, if he hadn't tried to kill my father in the first place he wouldn't be dead!" I screamed feeling hot tears flow down my cheeks.

"You cannot blame Mercutio for something you did." Roseanne replied icily.

"No," I started and looked at her. "I should kill you, because only two other people know what happened that day, my mother and Mercutio himself, you poked your nose where it shouldn't be." I hissed and listened to myself, the voice speaking wasn't my own but it came out of my mouth. I started to slowly advance towards her and unsheathed my dagger.

"Calm yourself, Alahna." Roseanne soothed.

"No, you will not tell me anything." I spat.

"Alahna!" She shouted trying to stop me, I felt someone grab my arm but I flicked my wrist and I knew they went flying into the river.

"No." I hissed then I felt another person try to stop me. I put an invisible barrier in front of me, I don't know how I did iy but it kept them away.

"I know who you are," Roseanne was saying, " you are a descendent of the White Witch, this is not you speaking, it is her, she is overtaking your senses." She pleaded putting her hands in front of her.

"No I am not." I snapped disgusted that she accused me of such a thing.

"Alahna, please." She replied, I shook my hand and continued to advance on her.

"This very blade pierced my fathers heart, it should pierce yours as well for the things you have said to me." I snapped my voice becoming more foreign. At this she didn't say anything but someone did step between us, Edmund.

"Alahna, stop, please stop, this isn't you." Edmund pleaded, I looked up and saw his eyes. So deep brown that I could stay and look at them. "Stop, and look at yourself." He stated softly grasping my arm and putting what looked like Peter's shield in front of my face. I gasped, staggered back and looked at my eyes. They were a deep blood red, the only part that wasn't red was charcoal black.

'I'm so sorry!" I gasped while gaining my voice back and throwing myself to the ground and crying.

"Shh, it's alright." Roseanne soothed stroking my hair and holding me tight. I was instantly calm at her words. I continued to cry until I fell into a deep sleep, filled with thoughts of the White Witch.


	23. Chapter 23:Roseanne

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Roseanne**

I had refused to go back into the HOW with Alahna, Caspian, and Edmund. I gave them no explanation. Though, I think by the look on my face they didn't need one.

Call me crazy, but I didn't think it was normal to know so much about a person's past if they didn't tell you. Alahna and I had always had this silent agreement never to bring up questions….and what I had done defiantly brought up questions… not that Alahna's situation wasn't any more questionable than mine. I felt as if my whole body should be on a melt down, like I should be scared of what was wrong with me. Yet, I was freaking out in a calm sort of way…if that was even possible.

Caspian had stared at me throughout the whole situation with Alahna. I don't think it had been a look of disgust or anger, but more of curiosity. Then again, I had this nagging feeling he always found me curious, and it was really beginning to bug me.

I didn't stick around long after Alahna fell to the ground. I mounted my horse and rode off into the woods, no one attempting to stop me. I wasn't sure where it was I was going, I just found myself galloping across leaves, a cool wind blowing back my hair.

I reminded myself that I could not cry and that crying never fixed anything. I remembered a stone and it's smooth surface, and how if rocks had expressions they would be unreadable.

I stopped the horse, Lila, just beside a small creek. The trees surrounding us were looming above me like ominous and creepy canopies. Lucky for me, I wasn't scared of the forest. I dismounted and went to sit on the ground. I began weighing all the possibilities of what was wrong with me. Maybe I had imagined the whole thing, or Alahna had moaned about her past in her sleep, or maybe it had something to do with my parents…the Professor had mentioned them but hadn't said more.

I was tired of not knowing who I was. I had lived for so long not knowing who I _truly_ was. Only that same stupid memory…someone chasing me and another, the other falling, and then a mighty roar that made everything disappear. I sat there with my eyes shut, the memory feeling more and more realistic. It was at the thought of the roar that I snapped my eyes open.

Standing in front of me, bathed in the moonlight, was a large and golden lion. I felt myself gasp and my heart skip a beat. And then I felt myself smile, though I could not imagine why. Unless I was imagining things (which would only add to my confusing situation) Aslan was standing right in front of me.

His laugh brought the warmth of a fire to the area surrounding me.

"Roseanne," he said. "You have been very brave."

"Aslan," I began, "you're here." And the minute I spoke it aloud I realized I had always known that he would come. "It's your voice I've been hearing."

He laughed, "Yes, but you knew that all along."

"I have so many questions Aslan," I began, standing up and approaching him.

"And you know all of the answers you are about to ask me."

Instantly, I saw the White Witch and her family tree with Alahna's name on it, I saw who I knew were my parents talking to Aslan, and I saw an upcoming war at the HOW. I brought my hand to my head and stumbled backwards into my horse.

"A power you have always possessed," Aslan said. "You can see things, pasts, presents, futures."

"But how?"

It's like I didn't need to ask questions anymore, I could see the answer in front of me. Aslan breathing over me as a baby in my mother's caring arms. It was not a complete answer, but I knew what to ask next.

"Did you select me to be like this?" I asked, "Were my parents like me?"

"No," he replied, sitting down in the leaves, "but your grandfather was also a prophet, and his grandfather before him."

I was silent, grasping the whole concept. "So I can _see _things….like predict, like I did with the ambush?"

"You can predict what will happen, yes. But it is vague. After all, it wouldn't be any fun to be able to know everything that will happen. You have bits and pieces."

"Are pasts the same way?" But I knew the answer. I could see any past I wanted, like Alahna's, and how I had started to understand Caspian's…and even my own. "I'm what is known as a Prophet of Aslan, aren't I?"

Aslan nodded. "Or Prophetess if you prefer."

I laughed. I felt like the weight of the world had been taken off of my shoulders…then again, now I knew that I had the ability to know everything, which made everything seem easier.

"Why now?" I asked him, "Why did I just discover this? I had lived with Trufflehunter and the dwarfs for years, why couldn't I see their pasts or predict this very moment?"

"For several reasons Roseanne. One, you had toned yourself out of your real life, after what happened with your grandfather."

I could see the memory of me and another person running from attackers. That must have been my grandfather.

"You didn't want to relive the pain," he continued, "You allowed yourself to forget everything but vague memories, and it was only until you came across someone that had the same struggles as you that you were able to remember. Two, I placed you with the Narnians that I trusted would not influence your abilities. In time I knew you would come around."

Memories rushed back to me as effortless as being hungry.

"So do I explain this to the others? Meeting you? Who I am? Alahna's story?"

"You know all the answers, Roseanne. It is up to you when you choose to answer them."

Great, I thought, nothing is ever going to be straight up answers from here on out. I didn't know how everyone would take my claim of being Prophetess of Aslan but I knew one person who would believe me without the slightest of doubts.

"Aslan, there's someone else that has been looking for you. It's about time you supplied answers to Queen Lucy."

But when I looked back to where he had been sitting, he was gone.

You would think that being able to see the future would allow me to have seen that one coming.


	24. Chapter 24: Alahna

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Alahna**

I awoke on a small cot with a pulsing headache.

"Do you feel alright?" I heard a distant voice say before I was pulled back into darkness.

_Flashback:_

_My mother and I rode into the city of Harfaang. There was hatred in my stomach. On the way to the kingdom my mother tore our family seal off of our horses and took anything that connected us to our life as Telmarines into the River Rush. As soon as we rode into the kingdom we were stopped by the royal guard._

_"Who are you and what are your reasons for being here?" One of the guards asked my mother._

_"My husband died on the sea and we seek a place for a new start," My mother answered coolly._

_"What are your names?" He asked._

_"My name is Clara and this is my daughter Alahna." She answered sweeping her hand towards me, I begrudgingly bowed my head in respect, and he returned it._

_"General, I shall take it from here," A man I had not noticed before walked up and I saw his eyes wander on my mother for a moment too long._

_"Yes, sir." The General replied and walked off._

_"My name is Gavin and I would like to welcome you to our beautiful kingdom."_

_My mother and I followed him on our horses._

_"Tell me, are you a knight or soldier of the court?" My mother asked._

_"I am a Noble of the court, I am one of many that gives the King advice for political situations," Gavin replied smiling at my mother._

_"Well, that is interesting." She replied turning towards me._

_"Tell me this, does your daughter fight?" He asked looking at me and my eyes went wide at his questions._

_"I don't advise it but she has always wanted to be a knight, to protect her family and kingdom." She answered and my brows shot up that she actually knew what I wanted to be._

_"Well, I could help her learn how to fight and be a father figure for her." He replied._

_"I think she should be more of a Lady, personally." She replied and I rolled my eyes._

_"That is boring and fun," I spoke up for the first time and they both turned towards me. My mother had a look of anger and Gavin a look of amusement._

_"That's how I feel also, I feel nobles should do more than talk and discuss," Gavin replied and my mother looked at him in shock._

_"Well, then you are a wise man," I replied smiling and we were at the castle doors._

_"I know it is soon, but would you like to live with me until you find out what you want to do?" He asked and my mother smiled kindly and was about to reply when I cut her off._

_"That would be amazing, can we mother?" I replied and turned to my mother, she frowned and shook her head yet still answered. _

_"Yes, that would be lovely Lord Gavin." She answered._

_"Then please, come with me." Gavin stated. _

_The rest of the dream went by a whirl and then it came to a standstill when my mother and I found out about Gavin's death. My mother was bawling and it came as a shock that Gavin, my step-father, left his position in the court to me. I was crying. The man who helped me come to terms with the death of my father was dead and there was no way to bring him back. I was crying alone in my room when my mother burst in. _

_"Alahna, you have a council meeting in two days, you need to go." My mother said, but I could tell she was still in great pain since losing Gavin._

_"Where is it, mother?" I asked standing from my bed, straightening my dress and wiping any remaining tears that were on my face._

_"Our home." She replied simply and I froze while fidgeting with my dress._

_"Is that where it will be from now on?" I asked scared._

_"It always has been." She answered._

_"I'll get some essentials and then I will leave." I replied walking towards my wardrobe. _

_I didn't look over my shoulder to see her go but I heard my bedroom door slam shut. As soon as she was out, I grabbed my riding bag, a cloak, and put my boots on. I then headed out towards the stables. As soon as I got outside of the castle I rode fast, trying to reach my former home and see if anything had changed. When I arrived to the castle the guard looked at me curiously._

_"And you are?" The guard asked rather rudely._

_"My name-" I started then someone came riding up behind me._

_"Your Majesty!" The guard shouted bowing, I turned around, and saw a boy about my age with long black hair and a cheerful face._

_"Hello and might I ask who this beautiful woman is?" His Majesty asked and I smiled kindly._

_"Well what is your name?" I asked and he laughed._

_"Prince Caspian, the Tenth." Caspian answered with a Latin accent making his horse stand beside me and he offered his hand._

_"And yours?" He asked and I smiled putting my hand in his._

_"Lady Alahna of Harfaang." I replied letting my accent slip and smiled. He kissed my hand and I blushed when his lips brushed my hand softly._

_"Pleasure to meet you, Alahna, and welcome to Telmar." _

_Caspian stated and in that instant I felt myself fall for the young Prince._

Present:

I slowly stirred and felt someone holding my hand.

"Alahna?" The voice who I knew to be Edmund's whispered.

"What happened?" I asked remembering encountering

Roseanne in the forest.

"For once, I have no idea but you have quite a bit to tell us." He replied looking concerned.

"I remember fighting with Roseanne and she called me a descendent of the White Witch and she knew about my past…it was horrible." I replied and Edmund's mouth moved to answer but never said anything because it was a voice from the doorway I heard. Roseanne's voice.

"I can explain that all," Roseanne replied. I looked at her, she had mud and dirt all over the front of her dress but her hair was still as perfect as ever. When I looked down at my own dress I noticed I was still was wearing my armor from the raid. It was covered in blood and I felt disgusted with myself. What was I?


	25. Chapter 25: Roseanne

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Roseanne**

Everyone sat around me, waiting for me to begin my explanation.

Peter sat impatiently but intently, while Caspian watched me with concern. Susan and Lucy sat with respect, and Edmund sat beside Alahna, who looked at me the most intently.

"I met Aslan in the woods," I began.

I thought that was a nice way to break the ice.

Lucy looked at me with excitement, while Peter looked surprised. I didn't let anyone interrupt me though.

"I am a Prophetess of Aslan. Which basically means I can predict and see what will happen. Which only further explains why I can sense when things are wrong or when people need to be careful. Like you Caspian," I said towards him, "when I told you to control your anger, I guess I knew that Miraz would upset you."

He nodded, and his eyes showed no doubts. Alahna blinked, staring impatiently.

"Aslan gave me these powers when I was a baby. The prophets ran in my family. Enemies to my home village wanted to buy the knowledge of the prophets, but when my family refused…" I trailed off.

"My grandfather knew they were coming. He sacrificed everyone in our family in order to protect me, and hide me from the people who would capture me for my ability. They advanced on us in the winter and took my grandfather, but Aslan rescued me. And I have been with Trufflehunter and the dwarfs ever since."

I looked at those around me, they all sat quietly, letting my story sink in. Next, I decided to clear up why I never knew of these powers before.

"Because I was so young when I lost my family, I pushed everything I knew aside. I ignored who I was, and the potential I had to help Narnia. I didn't want to live with the pain that had been brought upon me, so I suffered by forgetting. And then I met you, Alahna."

I looked at her now, seated beside the fire, her raven hair loose and free. Her eyes were focused on me, and were absorbing every word I said. I couldn't imagine what she was thinking, but I knew that we would never be the same again.

"Back in your family tree there was a man who was easily tempted. This led to an affair with the White Witch, creating a child that possessed her blood, and with it her dark magic. At first, she was upset that there was a child like her, but she took this child and transformed them into her own help."

The room was eerie and ominous now. Edmund bent down to rekindle the fire, and the flames danced across the stone walls in a ritual. It only added to the more bizarre feel I created with each new detail.

"And so the dark magic now ran in the family; it was passed through the generations. Meeting you, Alahna, is what caused me to remember who I was. You have suffered pain, especially because you know that you inflicted upon yourself. You have no control. It was a secret that no one but a prophet, or Aslan, would have known, and it awakened me to who I really am."

I finished speaking and sat down beside the fire. The others didn't appear to know what to say.

"Well," Lucy began, "I told you Aslan would come."

The group laughed, and I smiled at Lucy.

"And he will come, Peter," I directed my conversation to him, "There is going to be a huge battle here, and we have to prepare."

Peter nodded, "Let's meet in the drawing room."

The four siblings and Caspian stood, preparing to leave the Stone Table.

"Alahna and I will meet you there in a minute," I said.

As the last of the royals existed the small room, Alahna started speaking.

"Roseanne I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, or even threaten you! I just… can't control who I am or even _what_ I am—"

"Alahna," I cut in, "There is one more piece of knowledge I want to share with you. It's more personal."

She shut her mouth, clenching her fist in preparation for what she assumed would be a painful memory.

"The reason you are relaxed and drawn to Edmund is because of his connection many years ago with the White Witch."

I bit my lip, "Dark magic affected Edmund at a young age. This is a reason you feel a connection with him…your crush. But as long as you are near him, he is in danger."

She looked at me, in disbelief.

"But while he is near you," I said slowly, "He is close to the dark magic that once beckoned him as a boy. And once tempted, no one can stay away from dark magic. He is drawn to you."

"So what you are saying," Alahna whispered, "Is that us together is only danger waiting to happen?"

"Exactly."


	26. Chapter 26: Alahna

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Alahna**

After Roseanne's announcement to both the army and separately to me my mind was still in shock. I was only danger to Edmund, there were no true feelings, just dark magic luring back a young boy once tempted. After Roseanne told me that it was my dark magic luring him in and not truly myself she left, leaving me alone at the Sto

ne Table with my thoughts.

"Alahna?" A voice, Edmund's, asked walking through the door. I turned to face him and kept my composure.

"Yes?" I asked and he stepped forward.

"I was really worried in the woods, when she took over." He stated and I just kept calm.

"You don't have to worry about me, not now or any other time." I replied sounding detached.

"What's wrong, Alahna, you can tell me." He answered grasping my arm but I roughly took my arm back.

"I am fine. I am not some child that needs to have my hand held. Leave me." I spat trying to not cry.

"Alahna, this isn't you." He responded frowning.

"It is, though. I have dark magic in me. That's the only reason you show affection for me. I'm just tempting a child who cannot get enough of it." I said icily and walked out not even turning around to see his reaction, but I knew that he was hurt and upset.

As soon as I was in my room I burst into tears. Hurting him was the only way for him to leave me, to spare him from any danger. I eventually composed myself and headed down to the armory where I saw all sorts of creatures trying on armor, even mice. I raised a brow at a particularly loud one with a red feather on his ear. He was trying to put on a rather large piece of armor but only succeeded in getting it over his head but it eventually trapped him underneath it.

"Get this infernal thing off of me!" The small mouse chirped and I laughed at its antics. I walked towards it and looked in the head hole. The mouse looked back up and started waving his arms. "Help me!" He squeaked.

"Need help, cute little guy?" I asked and kicked the armor, causing him to topple but not the actual armor.

"Do _not_ call me cute!" He snapped pulling out a sword and waving it around.

"Then what do I call you, little guy?" I asked kicking it a bit more.

"Not little guy, _either_. My name is Reepicheep, a knight of Narnia! Who are you?" Reepicheep squeaked and waved his sword around a little more.

"Lady Alahna of Harfaang if we're being formal, but you can just call me Alahna." I replied smiling, but Reepicheep continued waving his sword around. "I will not let you out if you don't sheathe that sword… because I have a much bigger one that could take you down with one slice." I stated pulling my sword out and showing it off.

"Fine, fine." He replied and sheathed his sword.

"Good, we're acting civil." I replied and lifted the chest armor. As soon as I lifted it Reepicheep bowed and stood at his full height of one foot tall.

"Thank you, Lady Alahna, from releasing me from that horrible prison."

"If that was difficult then what are you doing fighting?" I asked and he scoffed.

"I am _more_ than capableof fighting!" He retorted and I laughed.

"Of course, you are. Now, do you need help finding a better fitting piece of armor?" I asked kindly and he nodded.

"That would be nice." He replied and I laughed and took a smaller piece of armor off the top most shelf.

"Try this." I replied and he raised his arms and I slipped it on. "Perfect fit." I stated smiling and while putting it on. "Nice thickness to it also." I continued and smiled.

"Thank you, My Lady." Reepicheep said, bowing.

"Please, just Alahna." I answered.

"Lady Alahna! High King Peter says to go to the high most top of the HOW, immediately." A satyr shouted coming into the armory.

"I'm coming, goodbye Reepicheep, I'll see you on the battlefield." I answered then waved goodbye to the small mouse.

"I will see you then, Alahna!" He shouted and I ran up the stairs to the roof of the HOW. Once I got there Peter, Susan, Lucy, Caspian, the Professor, Roseanne, and Edmund were already there.

"What's-" I started then was cut off when Edmund pointed out to the valley and avoided my eyes. When I looked down all I saw were Telmarine flags, machines, and soldiers stretching out and into the forest. "Did you see this, Roseanne?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, but not so soon, Aslan, help us." Roseanne stated and looked up at the sky.

"Please, Aslan." I whispered and looked down at what was soon to be a battlefield caked in blood… Narnians and Telmarines alike.


End file.
